Fire Force Power Ranger
by aerithmia
Summary: An enemy had awakened, an enemy of the Order of Meridian.Dulcea, a remaining member of the order, call the rangers once again to defeat Mistress Black. She appeared to Kim and asks to recruit the rangers and lead them. The question is can she do it? is she ready? Mostly, is she ready to face Tommy again knowing that he and Kat are still dating? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Idea of this story is given by Emolichic1, I hope i can give you an entertaining story with this. It is kind of difficult to imagine the plot so I have to add one character to put things together and to help Kim a little bit to become a great leader for a number of romantically problematic rangers, I hope you do understand.

Summary: An enemy had awakened an enemy of the Order of Meridian. Dulcea, as the remaining member of the order, she have to call forth the rangers once again to defeat Mistress Black. She showed up to Kim and asks her to recruit previous rangers and lead them to battle against Mistress Black. The only question is can she do it? Is she ready? But mostly, is she ready to see Tommy again, with the knowledge that Tommy and Kat are still dating? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers.

Prologue

A very strong thunder strike a tomb in one of the forbidden temple in the hidden part of Phaedos, the break into pieces letting out a black smoke and formed into a woman wearing a black fancy dress, with a black gem in her chest, her face is covered with a white mask except for her eyes, her bright red murderous eyes, are shown, full of anger and darkness. Her finger nails are long as if it is not cut for over 6 months. Her black long black hair swayed into the dark as she looked up in the sky and screamed with anger as she released an enormous power in both of her hands.

"COME MY MINIONS, AWAKEN FROM YOUR SLEEP, YOUR MISTRESS HAS AWAKENED, COME TO ME.''

Dark goblin creatures appeared in front of her and two monster wearing black and silver cloak appeared too. The monster in black cloak had two horns on his head, but his facial feature is quite handsome for a man, his eyes are black, as if the white part of a human eye disappeared on his. His ears are pointed and surrounded with fur. And his body is covered with silver armor, except his furry hands. The monster in silver cloak has a feature of an animal, his facial features can be compared to an ape but he has a muzzle just like to a wolf. His ears are pointy; His head is covered with black hat as if hiding something in there. His body is also covered with black armor but with a red crystal on his chest. His hand has no furs, but he has claws.

She looked around as if searching for something. She looked at her minions.

"Where is he, Gozak? Why couldn't I feel his presence?"

"He is gone, my mistress." The monster in silver cloak answered. "He sacrifices himself during a battle that he engaged himself with his power rangers."

Mistress Black screamed in anger once again.

"It can't be! He shouldn't be dead." She angrily stated.

"He sacrificed himself to save the planet earth, my Mistress." The monster named Gozum said.

Mistress Black faced him.

"Well then, I will have my revenge in the planet he tried to protect. I shall conquer it and rule it. Then I can have my revenge." He laughed evilly. All her minions growl in agreement to her statement.

"Then I shall make preparations for the attack, my mistress." Gozak said.

She took one step but stopped as if remembering something.

"Have you found the gems?" She asked.

"We couldn't find the gems anywhere, my mistress. My guess is Zordon took it with him to Earth." Gozum answered.

Dulcea, the Master warrior of Phaedos, felt the sudden change the air brings the loud thunder and felt the darkness that had awakened.

She joggled the moment she realizes who it was.

"She has broken the seal. This is dangerous, now that the order is long gone; no one is there to stop her." She sighed and took her staff and readied herself to go out. "I must make sure."

She is heading to the forbidden temple in the hidden part of Phaedos. She needs to see it herself. The moment she stepped into the temple the wind becomes heavier than usual, and the moment she is inside, all he saw is the remnants of a broken tomb.

"I am right." She closed her eyes and uses her power to search for what she is looking for.

"This is bad, she is heading for earth. Now that Zordon is gone, no one is there to protect it." Her features showed a strong determination. "I must head there."

She immediately move to another temple, once she arrived she looked at the temple features, it had been ages since she stepped foot in here. It was hidden to everyone that even Zordon himself or any member of the order know about it. Only those who are crowned as the Master Warrior of Phaedos know about it.

The temple is made up of pure gold, with different animal statues surrounding it. She breathed and took one step, until she is inside the temple. She went to the Altar and kneeled down.

"Dear Animal spirit guardians. Once again I need your help, an enemy had awakened and now headed to earth to conquer it. I need you to fight again to save us all." The gems in front her glowed and this made her smile. "Thank you very much."

She took the eleven gems and the keys and morpher which Zordon entrusted to her ages ago. She too took a crystal that looks like the Phaedos monolith and then went out of the temple.

She looked up.

"Destination is earth, mission, is to find the Rangers and call them back to action again."

She is surrounded by bright light and within a few minutes she vanished.

In a large black boat ship which is heading to earth, Mistress Black is sitting comfortable in her black seat while looking at the dark space.

"What a lovely view!" She shrilling exclaimed.

Suddenly a bright light passed their ship. She jerked and fisted her hand.

"Dulcea." Her eyes widened. "You are still alive?"

Suddenly the door opened revealing Gozum, he kneeled down.

"My mistress, a bright light just passed what should we do?"

She confidently raised her head as her eyes widened in excitement.

"Nothing let Dulcea do what she wants. She is no match for me." She laughed. "Let her face her own death. She won't leave long anyway."

"What do you mean, Mistress?"

Mistress Black sat down on her chair.

"Once she leaves Phaedos she will age fast and eventually die." She looked at Gozum. "I just hope she would live enough to watch how I conquer the most beloved earth of her friend." Both started to laugh as the ship continued its way to earth.

That is the prologue, sorry guys I am not quite good at describing but I try to improve it next time. Hope you would read it and give your review.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Halu guys, this is the next chapter of this Story title Fire Force Power Ranger (FFPR).

Once again I do not own Power Rangers

Chapter 1 – "An Unexpected Visitor"

Calico, Miami

January, 2005

Kimberly Hart is waiting in the airport for her friend and his daughter to arrive. Her friend had ask her if she could took care for his daughter while they are fixing something about their family, since this guy had always helped her before so she said yes to return the favor he did for her.

While waiting her mind went off to what Trini had told her last night. The Dino rangers had won the battle against mesogog and are now currently restoring the things that had been affected during the battle. She smiled when she heard that Tommy never stopped saving the earth from either destruction or being conquered by evil. It was one of the things she likes about him. She sighed, she still trying to patch up things about her heart, she still don't know why she wrote that letter, she couldn't believe how she hurt him and then she too got hurt the moment she sees him dating Katherine. It was difficult to handle things regarding about her feelings but she was glad that Tommy was able to move on from her craziness.

Pain keeps on surging on her heart as she remembers the man she so love the most. She couldn't stop the tears now falling down her cheeks.

Out of nowhere, a small hand holding a pink handkerchief, she looked at who it come from and smiled as she saw the friend she was waiting for.

"Kim, are you okay?" Kim took the handkerchief from the child and wipe and tears away and then smiled at the two.

"Yeah, I am okay."

"Are you sure, Miss?" The child asks. "No one is crying without any reason at all."

Kim smiled at the child once more and drop down to her level.

"What is your name?"

The girl smiled sweetly at her.

"It's Mia. Mia Watanabe."

Kim's demeanor suddenly change, her sweet smile is contagious.

"How old are you Mia?"

"I am seven years old."

Kim smiled again and hugs the child. She stood and looks at her friend.

"Andy, let us go to my apartment so we could have tea or have dinner before you go."

Andy looked at her sadly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I can't stay here for a while longer. I need to go now." He answered.

"What's the hurry Andy? What's the matter?'' She asked worried at how her friend's action. Andy seems agitated, as if he is running out of time.

"My mother's condition worsened. So he has to go." The child answered. Andy leveled down to his child and touches her cheek.

"Mom's going to be okay, honey." He said as Kim disbelievingly looks at them.

"If Mom's is okay, why am I staying here?" the child asks.

"Well, Mom and Dad had to go somewhere and your grandma is coming with us so I entrusted you to your aunt Kim to take care of you while we are busy doing something. Do you understand?'' Little Mia looked at him reluctantly but still nodded. Andy stood up and looked at Kim.

Kim looks at him questioningly, and he nodded. Kim sighed.

"I pray that everything will be okay. Don't worry about Mia; I will take care of her." Kim said.

"Thank you very much Kim. I don't know…" She stopped him.

"Don't worry about it."

Andy hugs his daughter again and then handed his daughter's bag to Kim and started walking back as his the flight is being announced to take off in a few minutes.

"Let's go." Kim said. The two headed out of the airport and ride the cab.

"What is your favorite color?" Kim asks.

Mia smiled. "Pink, I like pink a lot."

Kim smiled back. "I like pink too."

The two talked more without even noticing that Kim is acting a little too childish already. Both felt comfortable together already especially since they both love the color pink.

On their way to the Kim notices that Mia keeps on looking at the tree near her apartment but she didn't mind it. And when they are inside the apartment the child tried to look at the window where the tree she was looking a while ago is.

"What are you looking there?'' She curiously asked.

"There is an owl in that tree." The kid pointed down the tree.

Kim's brow furrowed.

"_Owls don't come out during the day. Maybe she is just imagining things."_ She thought as she ushered her away to her room.

"You need to rest, Mia. You are tired from your flight." Kim said as she opened the room. "This is going to be your room, the bathroom is here and your dresser is here." She said as she pointed a door and opened a built in cabinet. "What can you say?"

"It's beautiful. I love it." Mia happily stated.

"Great, now go wash up and then you rest okay. We can fix your things once you rested." Mia nodded and immediately run to the bathroom before grabbing some stuff from her bags. Kim smiled and went out of the room.

An hour passed and Kim had just been watching news about the restoration of Reef side from the battle that had happened. But still people had no clue on the identity of the rangers.

Her thoughts went back to her ranger days. It was thrilling even though it is life threatening. They were able to stop Rita from trying to conquer earth until the day she quit.

She keeps on asking herself if leaving the team really is the right thing for her to do. The question keeps on popping on her head.

She was taken away from her thoughts when she heard a loud knock on her door. She looks at the door and thought who would be visiting her this day.

The moment she opened the door, her eyes widened.

"Dulcea?" She said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?''

"I need your help." Dulcea said.

"Ohh, sorry. Come in." Kim said as she let Dulcea enter. And lead her to the living room.

"I never thought you can leave Phaedos without aging quickly?" Kim asks curiously.

''This is no time to talk about that. I only have less time to stay here.'' Dulcea said seriously. ''Your planet is in grave danger. An enemy had broken free from her seal and now heading here on earth to destroy what had Zordon had protected for so long."

Kim stood up. "We can't let that happen. I can't let that happen. Zordon had sacrifice himself to defeat evil and bring peace to the whole universe. I won't let anyone make that sacrifice go to waste." Kim firmly said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Come and find me. I know you can." Dulcea said as she vanished. In time with it, little Mia came out of the room.

Kim look at Mia and smiled.

"Go, I'm okay staying her alone for a while." Mia stated which made Kim frown. "She needs you to find her. You won't find her just staying here with me."

Kim leveled down to her level. "Were you listening to what we are talking?" Mia nodded.

Kim sighed.

"Mia, I can't let you stay here alone. Come with me." Mia nodded in excitement and run to her room and change. Kim smiled and did what the little girl did, change clothes.

_"I have to do this. Zordon's sacrifice should not go in vain. Dulcea will need me in finding new rangers to fight the enemy."_

Sorry, it is I don't know. Mia has a vital role in the incoming chapter so I have to add her. you will find out soon. Just keep on reading. By the way, Kim have decided to help Dulcea. But what she don't know is that Dulcea never intend to recruit NEW recruits watch her reactions about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! I haven't got the chance to thank all those who read this Fanfiction. Thank you so much. To Emolichic 1 for giving the idea of this story and for those people who gave their reviews. Thank you very much. I hope you will continue supporting me until the end. Thanks once again.

Chapter 2 "A test for a true ranger''

The times Andros chooses to destroy Zordon's energy tube and released a good energy that purifies all evil including Karone who at that time called Astronema. Not knowing that there are two other villains who choose to become good even before the purification. They stayed together as a human and tried to help other people as much as they could. They even join every reconstruction that had to be done that is caused by an invading monster or caused by a natural disaster.

But even doing these things, they aren't happy because every time they looked at the mirror all they could see is the monster they once were. All the wickedness they had done all the things they had destroyed and all the people they had hurt. They are still guilty of what they had done.

"I will do everything to repay Zordon for what he has done to us. He gave us a second chance to have a normal life where we don't have to hurt anyone just for someone to like us." A Caucasian girl with blonde hair stated, while both are drinking their coffee at their balcony and looking up at the sky.

"So do I. But mostly I want to get rid of the guilt I have for what I have done before. I want to be free from it." An Asian girl with long black hair stated.

"I know what you mean, Sabrina. Both of us feel the same." Celine stated. "I want to face our friends' heads up without thinking of our wicked doings before. I want to face them with the thought that I did something good or I did something to save them."

Sabrina sighed and look at the sky, she jerked up the moment she saw something, Celine saw Sabrina's reaction and gaze at what her friend is looking.

"Did you see that?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes. That is not just an ordinary light. There's something going on." Celine answered.

"Let's find it out." The two look at each other and nodded in understanding.

"Maybe this will help us." Sabrina stated.

Kim and Mia had been walking in the beach near the beach and the rock quarry. Kim's gut tells her that this is where Dulcea would be staying. She could feel her, but she couldn't guess where Dulcea really is. Her eyes landed on a very familiar figure.

Both their eyes met, Kim pulled Mia behind her as she prepared herself to defend, but the other person just walk to them and stared at her.

"I am not who I was before, Pink Ranger.'' The woman stated.

"Sabrina, what is wrong? Do you know who she is?" Her companion asks.

"This lady is a former Pink ranger. She was one of Zordon's rangers." Sabrina answered.

Kim look at the suspiciously, her guard still up. "What do you want?"

"We aren't here to attack you. We are here to find the light we saw earlier. We could feel that something is wrong." Sabrina answered. "Right, Celine?"

"We wanted to help." Celine answered.

"Help?" Kim said.

"We know you don't believe us, but I know you could feel that there is no evil left within us. All we wanted is to protect earth at all cost. We have a debt to Zordon, and the only way we could do that is to save what he had tried to protect until his very end." Sabrina said. "I saw how he had sacrificed himself for everyone, to ensure that evil won't win and that made us think, that is the only thing that was missing within us."

Celine smiled widely. "All our lives, all we keep on thinking was to get what we see and destroy what we don't like, when Zordon made that sacrifice it made us realize what we really want, and that is to help and find peace within our hearts."

Hearing this, Kim's guard down and offered her hand for a handshake as she offered them a wide smile.

"I am glad that you have change." Sabrina's tears slowly formed in her eyes as she accepts Kim's hand.

"By the way, I don't know who you are?" Kim asks at Sabrina's companion.

"I am formerly known as Archerina, a robot princess, when I got hit by Zordon's purification wave I was turned into human." Celine answered.

"How does it feel to become a human?" Kim asks.

"Happy." The two answered in unison, both are smiling.

"But still guilt is welling up in our hearts because of our past." Celine said.

"You choose to change your ways and that is more than enough to repay Zordon for what he had done. Don't blame yourself for what had happened in the past; instead bury it so you could move on in having a new life." Kim said.

"Thank you. But still, we wanted to do something for earth and its inhabitant so we will have a good memory that we had at least save people even in our own little way." Sabrina said. Suddenly she felt a tug from her pants, when she looks down she saw a kid smiling up to her. She leveled down to her and gives the kid a sweet smile.

"There, you did a one good thing." Kim said as the two ladies look at her questioningly.

Kim smiled. "For little Mia, you had done a big thing by smiling back to her."

Sabrina and Celine nodded in understanding as Sabrina touches Mia's hair. She felt something and look intently at Mia. She looked at Kim and was about to say something when there surrounding changes and was brought to a place where Kim's is familiar with.

"This is the old base." She said.

"Yes and no."

"Dulcea." Kim said as she looked at Dulcea, who is sitting in a Chair standing on a monolith. All four females faced Dulcea.

"I could sense that the two of you wanted to redeem yourself from what you had done. Am I correct?" Dulcea asked particularly to Sabrina and Celine, the two nodded.

"I could use an assistant here; I do believe the two of you can work together in aiding the rangers from here."

The two's faces brightened with the idea as they nodded vigorously. Kim smiled, as Mia walked and congratulate the two, the two smiled in awe at how sweet and cute little Mia is.

After a little while, the two stood up in front of Dulcea again.

"It is rude not introducing who we were and who we are now. I'm sorry." Celine said. "I am formerly known as Archerina, one who battled the rangers before but I was turned human by Zordon and I am now called Celine."

"And I am formerly known as Scorpina but I wanted to be called Sabrina. I am much honored to aid the rangers at all cost." Dulcea nodded then looked at Kim.

"You had past my test. Both of you are."

"What do you mean?'' Kim confusedly asks.

"A leader is always cautious but attentive. Forgiving and unpretentious, and mostly you have given this two ladies a chance for transformation without letting them feel the weight of what they had done." Dulcea stood up from her chair. "With this you shall have the White gem; within it is the spirit of a mystical but graceful creature, the mermaid. It has chosen you." The white gem floated then rounded over Mia which made the girl giggle and made Dulcea to be puzzled to the gem's action, then went to Kim's hands. The moment she looked at Dulcea, she is now holding a key and a morpher. Kim took it and the gem merge with the morpher.

"Now that you have your morpher, there is another mission I am assigning to all of you."

"What is it?'' Sabrina asked.

"Find all the other rangers and call them here." Dulcea said as she sat on her chair. "You must do this as early as possible before Mistress Black, our enemy, reaches earth. Take this."

Dulcea had given then a green bracelet with a button on the center.

"Use that so you could teleport her quicker once you are needed."

The three nodded in understanding. All four were sent back to where they were before they were transported in front of Dulcea.

Kim is still looking at her morpher.

"A leader, can I really do this?'' She asked loudly that Sabrina and Celine looked at her.

"Of course, you can." Kim looked at the little girl and smiled.

"You think so?" The girl nodded.

"I guess Dulcea will never choose you if you can't do it.'' Celine stated.

Kim smiled at Celine and mouthed thank you.

Together, they walked away from the place while exchanging phone numbers with one another.

And then bid goodbyes.

Kim kept on pacing around her apartment's living room as Mia is playing with the barbie doll Celine bought her before they separated.

"Now, who am I supposed to call to know about the other rangers?"

"Aunt Kim, look at this green dress." Mia said as she shows here the dress. Kim smiled and nodded then continued pacing around.

"Aunt Kim, look at this white dress.'' Kim once again stopped and smiled then continues pacing around.

"Aunt Kim, look this red dress is so pretty." Kim glance at the dress and smiled.

"Yes it is pretty." She agreed and then went back to pacing.

"But this black dress and gorgeous too." Mia once again stated. Kim glance at the girl and gaze at the doll's dresses placed on the floor, she stopped the moment she saw other color Mia didn't mention. She waited for other particular color of dress Mia would say but the child just played and didn't talk. When she analyze the colors that Mia had mentioned, she stopped, her mind suddenly concentrated to a certain ranger who had all those color.

Then once again she stared at the girl playing with the doll.

Hah! What was Mia thinking when she admired those dresses? Any guesses?

There we are done with Chapter 2, thank goodness. Next will be Chapter 3 entitled Calling out for storm.

Please do give reviews and reviews. Thanks.


	4. Calling out for storm

Hello everyone, we are up for Chapter 3, I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed the last chapter. Thank you. Once again, this idea came from Emolichic1. And please continue supporting this story by reading and reviewing it.

Any comments are always accepted.

Disclaimer I do not own Power rangers.

CHAPTER 3 Calling out for Storm

Mistress Black's ship has arrived and had landed their ship on the moon. And now her red orbs are now staring intently at the planet.

"I could feel him, his light, his power his essence." Mistress Black angrily stated. "Zordon, this is the beginning of my revenge. And then once I have all those gems I can conquer the entire UNIVERSE." Sihe said and then evilly laughed.

After wards she turned to her minions.

"Start the attack, and find all the gems." She ordered. "If Zordon had stayed there, then the gems are also hidden there."

Gozum stood up and faced the black goblins. "Go down to earth and attack the humans. Find the gems; destroy whatever hinders you in getting them."

The goblins growls as each one starts to disappear in front of Gozum.

"Mistress, I could feel Dulcea's presence in that planet." Gozak said.

"So, she came here to aid these earthlings." Her red orbs brightened with slight anger. "How pathetic, she sacrifices her own life to aid them."

"What are we going to do with her Mistress?" Gozak asks.

"Don't touch her, I want her to watch, how I destroy this planet together with her." Her laugh filled with evil is heard again and this time a little longer that it made her choke and coughed a few times.

"Mistress, are you okay?" Gozak asks, Mistress Black look at him venomously, all Gozak did is to look away and pretend he didn't see or heard anything, so did the others.

Mistress Black sat down on her throne as the two goblins brought out a large mirror. Mistress Black snaps her finger and the mirror showed images of people walking on a park.

_)_)_)_)_0-0-)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_0-0-0-)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)O)O)O)O)O)))O)OOOOOOOO)O)O)O)O)O

Kim and Mia decided to have an ice cream when they went out of the gym Kim owned. They went strolling at the park, Mia is enjoying as she watch the people playing or just strolling like them.

All of a sudden, the people started yelling with fear and running away.

"What is happening?" She murmured as confusion took over her calm and happy face, Mia is calmly looking at the people running and saw something black following them.

"Aunt Kim, what is that?" Mia said as she pointed on the black moving thing. Kim look at the direction Mia is pointing and her eyes widened. There are so many goblins following the people and some of them are destroying the equipment, such as the benches and the booths.

Her phone rang all of a sudden and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered as she pulled Mia into a safe place.

"_Kim, Mistress Blacks soldiers are starting to attack. They are black goblins and are now attacking at the park."_ Sabrina informed from the other line.

"Yes, we are actually here now." Kim said as they hid behind a bush.

"_Be careful." _

"Thanks." Kim turns off the call and look at Mia. "Mia, stay and hide here. I will come back later for you. Okay?" Kim touches the little girl's cheeks and smiled.

Mia nodded as her expression saddened and hugs her.

"Be careful."

Kim hugs her back as her smile widens. "I will."

They heard more people yelling in fear and things being destroyed which made them to separate. They look at each other, Mia nodded.

"I will be back, so stay here."

Kim runs to where the goblins are help the remaining people so they could run to safety. Once the cost is clear, she brought out the key and raised her right hand where the morpher who is designed similar to large wrist watch.

"LET'S CHANGE.'' (Sorry, can't think of any words for them to say during transformation.) Kim said as she put the key on her morpher. "FIRE FORCE POWER UP.''

A splash of water is hovering over her body and formed a white suit with a symbol of fire on her right upper chest and a red and silver lining on the hem of her upper suit that overlaps to her leg, and a white helmet with an oblong shaped eye shield surrounded by very tiny pearls.

"FIRE FORCE POWER RANGER WHITE. MERMAID POWER." Kim brought out her sword and started attacking the goblins. "Ohhh… There are so many of them." Kim said as she starts getting irritated, she was already surrounded; fortunately someone diverted the attention of some of the goblins from her. When she got the chance to see who it was, she saw five rangers fighting, she smiled.

"They were the first one to come." She said as she kicks the goblin to the ground and the goblin disappeared.

Within a while, all the goblins that had attack disappeared. Kim approached the rangers as they unmorphed and look at her, she too unmorphed.

"I am glad you came." Kim said as she held her hand to them. "I am Kimberly Hart, but you can call me Kim."

"We are power rangers, we promised to protect the world from any threat." The red ranger said. "I am Shane Clarke, The red wind Ninja ranger."

"I am Dustin Brooks, the yellow wind ninja ranger."

"I am Tori Hanson, the blue wind Ninja ranger." The only female on the group stated.

"I am Hunter Bradley, the crimson thunder ranger."

"And lastly, I am Blake Bradley, the Navy thunder ranger."

Kim look a little bit confused at them.

"This isn't right, are there only two thunder rangers?" She asks looking at Hunter.

"Yes as you can see, it is only me and my brother." Hunter answered which made Kim's brow furrowed.

"Maybe Celine had made a mistake regarding them. I better asks her again." She whispered.

"Maybe you are talking about us." Shane stated. "We have another ranger who isn't coming since we don't have anyone to leave the school at."

"It is okay." Kim smiled. "I guess all of you had questions regarding our enemy this time."

Everyone nodded.

"I will take you all to Dulcea, she will explain everything to you."

"Who is Dulcea?'' Hunter asks.

"You will know later." Kim once again smiled at this. "Follow me."

Kim walks ahead, while the others followed.

"So tell me, how did you become a ranger?" Tori ask as they were walking away from the park.

"Well, I had been a ranger before I choose to leave it and compete as a gymnast in the Pan Global." Kim answered.

"You left being a ranger?" Dustin asks in disbelief.

Kim giggled.

"I know what you mean, and mind you, I have been regretting that I have left being a ranger for selfish reasons." Kim shamefully stated. "I should have made my ranger duty as my top priority before my own."

"We do understand all of us are only humans, Kim." Shane stated as they continued walking. "We aren't perfect. We also commit mistakes, and sometimes we get tired and decide to take a breather once in a while. But then it would be late to realize that it was a mistake.

"You are right. Sometimes, what we left behind will always come back to us no matter what we do." Kim said, and when she looks at the beach and around her she stopped.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

On the ship that is on the moon, Mistress Black is on outburst, she releases her power due to anger, releasing a current like thing from her hands. She was maddened at how her minions had been defeated.

"I never thought that earth has its own soldiers to protect them." Mistress Black angrily stated. She yelled in frustration.

"AND THAT WHITE RANGER, SHE HAS THE GEM, THE GEM THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE.'' She shrieked. ''HOW DARE YOU ZORDON.''

She kicked her chair without thinking, but unfortunately the chair is metal so it really hurt her more than she expected. She gallops all over due to pain. And just sat down and continued with her tantrums.

''NEXT TIME, I WILL DEFEAT YOU WHITE RANGER." She announced once she calm down a little bit, she look at her minions, who currently are hiding.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Kim and the others are already on the beach when Kim remembered something. She stops as her eyes widened. Everyone look at her.

"What is wrong?" Tori ask.

"Wait for me here, I need to go back to the park." Kim said as she starts to run back to the park. The others just stared at her in confusion and then look at each other.

"I better follow her, whatever it is she might need help." Hunter suggested.

"That is a good idea, bro." Blake said. Hunter runs to catch up with Kim.

"What is the matter?" Hunter asks as they run.

"Sorry about this. I am so thrilled that I am able to meet other ranger teams that I forgot about someone I left in the park." Kim said

After a few minutes, they were able to reach the park, and Kim immediately runs to where she hid Mia.

"Thank God, she's okay." She muttered in relief as she see Mia sleeping, oblivious to her surroundings. She smiled as she gently touches her face. "After what happened you are comfortable sleeping there sweetheart."

"Is this kid with you?" Hunter asks. Kim nodded and was about to carry Mia but Hunter stops her and took the child into his arms.

Mia stirred a little bit but went back to sleep as she settled in Hunter's arms.

"Thanks." Kim said as she smiled at him.

"Are we going to bring her home?" Hunter asks.

Kim shook her head as Hunter look at her curiously.

"She already met Dulcea and knows about rangers." Kim said.

"How did that happen? This child is too young to know about us. She might get in trouble because of this." Hunter stated in a horrified tone.

"I know that, but Mia is a lot safer to stay with me than staying alone in my apartment." Kim explained. "There is only the two of us here."

Hunter nodded in understanding.

"Okay, that is understandable. But next time, never forget about her." Hunter scolded.

Kim nodded as she smiled at him.

"By the way, I was informed that there are supposed to be six of the Thunder rangers. Why is it that there are only two of you who came?" Kim asks curiously.

"We lost them during Lothor's attack." Hunter said as his expression saddened. Kim's brow wrinkled as she remembered what Celine had told her.

"_Oh, by the way, together with the Wind rangers and the Green samurai are the Thunder rangers. There are six of them. But four of them are missing in action. So I tried to trace on there where abouts, and luckily I found them. I already sent them an S.O.S regarding our own situations. All we have to do is sit here waiting for them."_

"Are you okay?" Hunter asks after he gently nudge her to take her out of her thought. Kim disoriented smiled at him and nodded.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You are not responding to what I am asking you, I am afraid something happened to you."

"I am sorry, I just remembered something." She apologizes. "We better hurry, before the others get irritated waiting for us."

"You are right."

"_I better asks Celine about this matter." _She thought as they are nearing the beach where they left the other rangers. ''Let me carry her now. You might be tired carrying her now.''

Hunter smiled at her. ''It is okay, besides this girl isn't that heavy. What is her name by the way?''

''Mia.'' Kim answered.

''Poor girl.''

Kim questioningly look at him.

''No hard feelings, you forgot about her a while ago.'' Hunter stated as Kim keep her mouth shot. ''But she is brave. Even with those monster roaming she still fell asleep.''

Kim laugh upon hearing it.

Chapter 3 is done. 'sigh in relief'. By the way, I hope you could leave a review about this chapter and tell me how it is. I guess it would be fun to read any comments you can give me.

Thanks again, and I hope I could finish chapter 4 as early as possible.


	5. Waiting and introduction part 1

Halu guys, we are now on Chapter 4, I hope you will like it. Thanks for all the views anyway.

Disclaimer I do not own Power rangers

Chapter 4

Dulcea, who is still seated on her chair under a monolith, together with the other rangers are waiting outside the invisible command center within the rock quarry, each are pacing around as they wait.

Mia had been playing with her doll as Kim and Tori join her.

"Look at this green dress, Aunt Kim. Isn't it pretty?" Mia said as she showed the dress.

"Yeah it is, but isn't this yellow or this blue dress are also pretty?" Kim said.

Mia looked at her innocently. "They are, but this Green, white, red and black dresses are really beautiful."

Tori smiled. "Isn't it that these dresses have almost the same designs with each other, what is there difference?"

Mia nodded. "Yes, but Aunt Kim likes this colors so I like them too."

Kim looked at Mia questioningly.

"How can you say that? As I can see, your Aunt Kim loves pink." Tori said.

"Yes, that is true. But if you see our home, you could only see the color green, white, red and black on each corner of our home and so with most of the linens." Mia answered.

Kim becomes a lot more confuse at what Mia was talking about, as she looks at the child intently.

"Can you explain further about what you are talking about?" Blake said as move towards them. Mia looked at him. But her attention went past through him as she looked at the new comers.

"There are people coming." Mia said as she pointed at them. The rangers followed Mia's finger and saw four men coming.

"Only four of them came?" Dulcea stated. "There are only four of you?" Dulcea said once the three reached them.

"Yes, my name is Cole Evans; I am the red wild force ranger."

"I am Max Cooper, the blue wild force ranger."

"I am Danny Delgado, the black wild force ranger."

"And I am Merrick Baliton, the lunar wolf ranger."

"Two of our friends can't come, due to personal circumstances. Both the Yellow and white ranger are busy with their personal lives right now." Max said.

"Especially since one of them is carrying a child." Merrick said. Cole smiled upon hearing what Merrick had said.

"I am sorry, but my wife, Alyssa, cannot join us in this fight you are talking about. I hope you do understand what I meant." Cole stated.

Dulcea nodded in understanding.

"And Taylor had to stay because she can't leave her career right now."

"It is alright, rangers, none among you are obliged to sacrifice your life or endanger someone just to do your ranger duty. What matter most is that you are always there to aid people around you, isn't it?" Dulcea said.

Everyone nodded agreeing to what Dulcea had just stated.

"Let us wait for the others to come." Dulcea said.

Kim and the other rangers went to welcome the newcomers.

"I am Shane Clarke, Red wind ninja ranger." Shane offered his hand for a hand shake.

"I am Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder ranger."

"I am Tori Hanson, Blue wind ninja ranger."

"Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger."

"And I am Dustin Brooks, Yellow Wind Ninja Ranger."

"Nice meeting you guys." Cole said as he took each one's hand for a hand shake. Then look around.

"Are you looking for someone in particular?" Kim asked. Cole look at her and nodded.

"There are other teams of rangers, did you also call them?"  
Kim nodded. "Yes, we are currently waiting for them, The Ninja rangers are the first to come and then your team. The others aren't here yet."

Kim looks at the Cole's team member and saw that Danny had been intently staring at the playing Mia.

"Is something wrong?" Kim asks.

Danny looks at her. "Who is this girl?"

Cole, Merrick and Mac look at the little girl too as confusion took over their facial expression.

"This is Mia Watanabe, her father asks me to take care of her while he is busy with something."

Tori, Shane, Blake, Hunter and Dustin look at each other, Shane move away from the group and called someone.

"But she would get in trouble if the enemy knew about her." Cole said.

"Do not worry; I do believe she held a secret within her about who she really is." Dulcea said who at the moment is also staring at the child.

"What do you mean, Dulcea?" Kim questioned. Dulcea sighed

"I cannot tell you because I am also confuse about her. All I can feel is something is inside her,"

At this moment Shane returned to them as Tori and the other ranger look at him questioningly. He just simply shook his head, which he means that they don't have relationship at all. They sigh.

''Is there a problem?" Kim asks noticing their expression. Tori shook her head and smiled.

''Kim, here they come.'' Sabrina stated. ''The other members of the Thunder rangers."

Blake and Hunter paled the moment they heard what Sabrina said. They slowly turned to where Sabrina is looking and both were shocked the moment they saw four very familiar faces. The faces they thought they had lost.

''Hello! I am Kimberly Hart, I am glad you came." Kim said as she shake each ones hand.

One of them look at Blake and smiled happily as she run to him for a hug which made Tori feel uncomfortable inside her as she look at the two embracing each other.

Everyone look at Blake and the girl questioningly except for Hunter, and the girl's other companion.

''Who are they?" Dustin asks looking at Hunter and Blake, who at the moment is still in the warm embrace of a girl. As Tori starts to become irritated and unconsciously glared daggers towards Blake.

''Well, ahmnn... They are ahmnn... They are the missing members of the thunder rangers." Hunter answered. "We thought they were dead."

"When both Hunter and Blake were in a mission, the school was attacked by Lothor's monster. We lost and taken and hidden in one of Lothor's hidden hideout. Our guess, Lothor wanted to use us as a last resort, thankfully you guys defeated him before he could do that." One of the missing thunder ranger members, stated as she stared at the Wind Ninja rangers and Blake and Hunter. "By the way I am Cyrus McKay, the blue thunder ranger.''

"I am George Robertson, the green thunder ranger."

''I am Naomi Walker, the yellow thunder ranger.'' One of the girls said.

''How? Where is Leanne Omino?" Hunter asked.

"Sensei Omino passed down the power to me when I came." Naomi answered. "And more Sensei is fine, she will come to us one of this days to aid us.''

Hunter sighed in relief while Blake stayed unresponsive.

Then the girl hugging Blake release the guy and stand straight in front of everyone.

Tori on the other hand is still glaring at Blake as the guy sweat drop.

"Hi everyone, my name is Akiko Yamuri, a thunder ranger in training and was donned as the pink ranger."She smiled sweetly at everyone before looking at Blake.

"And Blake's girlfriend."

Silence came over that the only sound they heard is from the tiny voice of Mia playing.

"Ooh... Look at this black dress, it really looks good on you, you are so gonna be in trouble with it.'' Pertaining to her doll as she giggles.

But to one of the rangers it is pertaining to him.

/

At last I am done. Don't forget to leave your comment, reviews etc... thanks..

Sorry for the late update I am busy this pass few days with my therapy.


End file.
